


Finally a wedding!

by Pippalinbabychild



Series: Just a dream stories [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: As promised, an engagement and wedding story!





	1. Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> As always the translations are at the bottom and I have a few notes about things that are going on in the story line too. THIS NEEDS TO BE READ AFTER MEETINGS! FAIR WARNING TO ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ IT YET.

"Johnnnnn, babbbby. Wake up!" Alex shock John awake from where he was sleeping in their bed. 

"Alexander, it's." He looked at his phone, "6:30 in the morning, what do you want?"

"Happy anniversary baby."

"Our anniversary is tomorrow. Go back to sleep." He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. 

But Alexander wouldn't give up that easy. "Johnnnnnn. If you get up now, I will make you breakfast. Your favorite, blueberry pancakes." 

John lifted his head up, "With Bacon?"

"With bacon."

"Ok, I'm up." Alex laughed and kissed John. "Our anniversary is tomorrow Alexander."

"I know, I just wanted to get you up."

"You're an ass Alexander Hamilton."

"But you love me."

"Sadly."

"I'm hurt!"

"Be hurt in the kitchen."

"John!"

"I'm kidding, I'll help you."

Alex pouted and went to the kitchen. John laughed but followed. 

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget, you hated me."

"That was before I knew you J."

"But you still hated me."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know, anyways, why do you ask."

"Remember what I told you?"

John stopped to think, "You said, ' Alexander Hamilton, at your service sir.'" John smiled at the thought. The way Alexanders hair fell in his face as he bowed. 

"No after that. After you told me your name. The thing about your dad."

"Oh, um, I think you told me to get out and that you could live with a Laurens." John was now getting very confused. 

"I did."

"Why do you ask?"

Alex put the bowl he was using to make pancakes with down, "Just wanted to see if you remembered."

John came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do you remember what I said?"

Alex smiled, "Of course. You said it was your room too and then ran out. I thought you were gone for good."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Yes!" Alex turned so he was facing John. 

"I thought you were cute from the moment I saw you. Didn't even know your name, just that you were cute."

Alex smiled, "I thought you were cute too. Crushed me when you said you're a Laurens."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"We are standing in the kitchen we share a day before our anniversary of four years. I think worrying about that is a little over rated."

"I agree with you on that." He leaned down and kissed Alex, "Now, you said something about pancakes and bacon?"

"Right." Alex turned back to cooking. 

After they finished cooking, Alex cooking and John watching, they sat down and ate. 

"Herc and Laf invited us to dinner tonight." Alex said as he ate his pancakes. 

"At there place?"

"I think at my mom's."

John stopped eating and thought, "When was the last time we went to eat at your mom's?"

"When you started teaching at the high school and I started at the firm. So about three months."

"Wow."

"I know. It's crazy."

"Alejandro! Mi amor!" John sang from his seat. 

"¡Prometiste que ya no me llamarías así! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Alex threw a piece of becon at him. 

"Porque te amo"

"Te amo."

"Ven aquí mi amor." John said, still sitting in his seat. 

Alex obeyd and sat in John's lap. "I love it when you talk Spanish to me."

"I love you." John breathed against Alex's neck. 

Alex shivered and kissed John. "What do you want to do today?"

"You."

Alex laughed, "As much as I agree with you, I wanted to do something today."

"Like what?" John looked into Alex's eyes. 

"A surprise," was all Alex said before walking into their room. "Come on, let's get dressed and I can take you out."

John sighed and got up. "Okay."

"Good!"

John and Alex got dressed and were in their car not even an hour later. 

"What time did Herc and Laf say?"

"I think about 5. Oh and the Schuyler sisters are coming too."

"Oh." John hummed to the song on the radio before he spoke again, "what are we doing today?"

"I told you, it was a surprise."

"Come on Alexander!"

"You know, we have been dating for over four years and you have not called me Alex once."

"I have told you many times, Alex sounds to plain for someone as special as you."

"Aw John, you flatter me."

John laughed, "I could call you Alejandro."

"And the moments gone."

John laughed as they pulled into the theatre. "The theatre? What are we doing here?"

Instead of answering Alex pulled out two tickets and handed them to John. He watched as his face lit up with excitement. 

"Oh. My. God. You did not!"

"I did."

"Oh my God! I love you so much! How did you get these?"

"I may or may not be related to the guy who wrote the show."

"You're related to Lin-Manuel Miranda?"

Alex smiled, "He's my cousin. He heard that he liked the show and tonight is his last performance."

"Oh my God! Alexander I love you!" John kissed him. 

"Did I mention that he wants to meet you?"

John froze and turned to Alex. "He what!?"

"I was talking about you and he wants to meet the man who his cousin fell in love with."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I think ten in the past three minutes."

"Well I do. I love you so much Alexander." He kissed him, "what time does the show start?"

"Twenty minutes!"

"Come on! Let's go!" John rushed out the car not waiting for Alexander. 

Alex shot a text telling Lin that they were there and wishing him luck tonight. He put his phone in his pocket and pulled out a box. 

It was white and had gold writing on it. He put it in his other pocket. 

He caught up with John and took his hand. 

"I can't believe that we are seeing Hamilton! It is like my favorite Broadway show!"

Alex laughed, "I know John!"

"And you are related to Lin-Manuel! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up." Alex smiled at John. 

"I love you so much right now, but I hate you for not telling me you were related to Lin-Manuel Miranda."

"I love you too baby."

Alex kissed him as they walked into the theatre. The first act ended too quickly for Alex's liking, but John seemed to love it. 

During intermission, Alex took John to a door that was guarded by a large man. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Alexander Hamilton and this is John Laurens. We are here to see Lin."

"A lot of people are here to see Lin. Please make your way back to your seats."

Alex pulled out his phone and called someone. 

"Hey, it's me! Yeah we are outside the door, but someone wouldn't let us in." He looked at the men. "Ok, I'll be right here." He hung up the phone as the door opened. 

"They're with me. You can let them in."

John's mouth almost dropped to the floor when he saw Lin standing there. He felt Alex push his mouth up and laugh. 

"J, your drooling."

"I am not!"

"What ever you say honey." He turned to the lin. "Hey Lin! Long time no see!"

"Hello Alexander, same here."

They followed Lin through the door and into his dressing room. They stopped at the door and Lin turned around, "I'm Lin, you must be John, Alex has told me so much about you!"

"I wish I would say the same, but someone," he looked at Alex, "Just now told me that you are his cousin."

Alex backed up, "Not my fault."

"Kinda is lex." Alex blushed at his old nickname. 

"Lex?"

"Oh God no, he is going to tease me about that now. It has been four years and he still hasn't let the Alejandro go. Why did you do that?"

Lin laughed "It what I call you."

"What other embarrassing things can you tell me about 'lex' over here?"

"After the show, intermission is almost over."

"I will hold you too the promise. Come on Alexander."

John and Alex made their way to their seats

After Act two Alex and John made their way backstage again, this time with no trouble getting back there. 

"John! Lex! I would like you to meet Chris."

"What's up, I'm Chris Jackson."

"John Laurens."

"Alexander Hamilton."

"He will be joining us to dinner tonight."

"What do you mean us?"

"Alexander didn't tell you? He invited us to dinner tonight at Tía Rachel's."

"He did not tell me."

"I was going too." 

"Sure." John smirked.

"I was!" He buried his head into John's side. 

"I believe you babe."

"Oh, so you two are dating?" Chris asked. 

"Yup! Tomorrow is our four year anniversary!" John smiled. 

"Four years and no ring? What kind of man are you Alejandro?" Lin joked. 

Both men blushed. "A reasonable one."

John laughed, "That's an understatement."

"Anyways, I'm hungry, let go!"

"Lin you are always hungry." Chris laughed. 

"This is very true!"

"Is there anyone else coming to dinner, who you didn't mention, Alexander?"

"Not that I can think of," that was a lie, Alex had told Martha his plan and she flew down and was at the diner right now.

"Good. Now, come on, let's go."

"I'll follow you guys there. Chris you riding with me?"

"No, the wife called, she is sick."

"Tell her I said get better."

"Will do Lin."

They got in their different cars and left. 

"Alexander, why didn't you tell me you invited him?"

"You had just met the guy, I didn't want to scare you."

"Alexander, I live with you, nothing is scarier than seeing you in the mornings with no coffee."

"That is true." John laughed, forgetting he was mad at Alex. 

"You know it's kinda weird that we just see a musical about old white guys who founded this country and we are named after them. All of our friends are named after them too. And you are related to the guy who wrote and starred in it? That is just weird and freaky at the same time."

Alex laughed, "Now that you mention it, yeah it it."

Alex parked the car and got out, opening John's door for him. John giggled and got out. 

"Why thank you my good sir!"

"My pleasure kind sir."

Alex and John laughed as they made their way inside. Alex was growing more and more fearful about his plan.

He knew John would say yes, but why was it bothering him so much. He loved John and John loved him. That's all that mattered. 

They greeted their friends and sat down. About five minutes into dinner Martha came out.

She tapped John's shoulder and smiled. John turned around and jumped out of his seat. 

"Mar! You're here! Why are you here? How did you get here? Does Henry know you're here?" John hugged his sister as he spoke. 

"I missed you too John. I flew of course, and you know I don't care what dad says about you, I still love you. And as for why I'm here, I think you might what to talk to your boyfriend." She smiled and he turned to look at Alexander. 

He got out of his seat and went to John. He took both of his hands. 

"Alexander?"

"John."

"What is going on?"

Instead of answering Alex got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. John stepped back and put his hand over his mouth to keep from crying. Everyone in the diner grasped as they took in what just happened. 

"John, I have known you for four years, yes I hated you at first and yes I might of thought you were your father, but I was wrong. And I'm sure glad I was. I had this whole speech planed out but I can't remember any of it." He laughed a little, John had started crying at this point, "I'll guess I'll just ask. John Laurens, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." He through himself at Alexander knocking them both to the ground. He kissed him until they were both out of breath. 

"I love you John Laurens." He slid the ring onto John's finger. 

"I love you Alexander Hamilton."

"Can we get off the floor? I'm hungry."

John laughed, "Me too."

They got off the floor and continued with dinner. John and Alex shared kisses every chance they got. 

"Wait!" John said after everyone finished, "Herc and Laf never invited us to dinner did they? And Lin gave you tickets as a wedding present didn't he?" Lin looked down. 

Alex smiled, "No I invited Herc, Laf, Martha, Lin, and the Schuylers to dinner and I told Lin gave me tickets to any show as a late birthday present."

"Oh ok." It took John a minute to process what he said, "Mar! You knew?"

"Yup! My big brother is getting married!"

"I know!" He sounded like a teenage girl who had just gotten her first boyfriend. "Alexander, I love you!"

"I love you too John, but can you start calling me Alex?"

John laughed, "Yeah."

He turned to Martha, "Mar, where are you staying?"

"She is staying with us for the weekend and then flying back to Stanford Sunday."

"Did you two already plan this out?"

"He has been wanting to do this for about a month now." Martha laughed. 

"A month?!" He turned to Alex with his mouth open. "Why did you wait that long?"

"I don't know. I wanted to do it tomorrow, but you know, I got excited and did it today."

"Alex, honey, I love you, but a month ago would have been fine."

"He called me Alex!" Alex kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Everyone laughed. 

"How many names do you have lex?"

"Lex?" Herc asked. 

"Lin!"

"Sorry!"

"No your not!"

"Niño stop with the whining," his mom came from out of the kitchen. "I'm surprised John has stayed with you this long."

"Mamá!" Alex turned a deep red and buried his head into John's side. 

"¿Qué?"

John laughed, "Mamá, creo que lo rompiste."

"Tía, le estás avergonzando él"

"Lo superará. Él es mi niño después de todo."

John smiled. "Baby? Are you going to come out?"

"No! I'm staying here!"

Laf laughed, "Mi ami, you are going to have to come out at some point."

"I am out, that's why me and John are getting married." Alex said staying where he was. 

Rachel slapped Alex's arm. 

He jumped, "Ay! Mamá, what was that for?"

"Don't say that! That was rude."

John laughed, "Thanks mom!"

"Awwwww, he's already calling her mom!" Lin laughed. 

"I've been calling her mom since a few months after we started dating."

"J! Listen!" John listened to the begging of the song that started playing. 

He got up and pulled Alexander with him. "Lin, you are about to see what happened on our first date!" John called as he pulled Alexander, laughing to the middle of the diner. 

John sang to Alex as they danced. 

"Tus padres no me aceptan en casa,  
Y yo no aguanto el deseó de tenerte otra vez,  
Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llama  
'Hay no no no lo pensare'  
Por tu ventana yo entrare." John pulled Alex closer. 

"Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar  
Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar  
Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro, yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque, contigo estaré. No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco. Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuummmmm  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche (te robaré)."

"Shake it huuuu" John pulled Alex closer as he sang. 

"Yeah yeah" Alexander sang too. 

"I'm a steal your heart" John whispered

"Let's go" Alex sang. 

"Tu eres quién a mi me hace sońar  
Tu eres quién a mi me hace palpitar  
Tu ere quién a mi me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque contigo estaré. No me importa el que digan que por ti ando loco." He dipped Alexander as he sang and Alex laughed. 

"Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche." John kissed Alex. 

"I think that was the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Peggy spoke up. 

"When did you get here?" John asked still holding Alex. 

"Right before you started signing." She turned to Alex, "Did you do it yet?" She was bouncing on her heels. 

"Yes I did. He said yes, obviously!"

"Hold up a second! You knew?" John's eyes grew wider with every word. 

"John, I'm your best friend. Of course I knew! He asked me for my blessing!"

"Me too!" Martha said from her seat. 

"Who all knew about this!?" John looked at his fiancé. 

"Martha, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica?"

"And me!" Rachel called from the counter. 

"And my mom."

"I helped ring shop, so did 'Liza. Angie had a date."

"Anything else?" John crossed his arms. 

"Nope!" Alex hugged him. 

"You're lucky your cute."

"You're cuter."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too J."


	2. The wedding part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always translations are at the bottom! Hope y'all enjoy!

"Alex come on you are going to be late to your own wedding!" Eliza called from the living room. 

"Give me a sec." Alex was looking done at the letter in his hands. He hide the letter and went to the living room. "Okay. Let's go I have a wedding to get to!"

"Yeah! Your own!"

Alex laughed and followed Eliza out the door. "I want to see J!" Alex whinned. 

John had been one of those people who followed the rules of a wedding. They couldn't see each other's suits and they couldn't see each other the day of the wedding. 

John went with Herc and Laf last night. Eliza stayed with Alex to make sure he slept and got to the church on time. 

"I know honey. You can see him in a few hours."

"That's too long!" He hit his head on the back of the seat. 

"You know how John is with this stuff."

"I know but I want to see him."

"I agree with your mom when she says it's a miracle John said yes."

"Hey! John loves me!"

"That's the crazy part!"

"I hate you."

"Come on, cheer up! You're getting married today."

"I am!" Alex did a little dance in his seat as they pulled into the field. 

"I still can't believe that you two wanted an outdoor wedding."

"But look how pretty it is!"

"I will give you that. It is pretty."

"Not as pretty as what's in that." Alex pointed to a red tent in the middle of blue tents. His own tent was black on the far end of the field. 

"You can't see him Alex."

"But I want to!"

"It's bad luck Alex."

"B-"

"Alexander!"

"Fine! I'll go to my own!"

"¡Alejandro! Mi mijo, ¿inquieto?(Alexander! My son, nervous?)"

" Muy. ¿Y si dice que no? Qué pasa si algo sucede?(Very. What if he says no? What if something happens?)"

"Mijo. Estas muy preocupado, no pasará nada.(Son. You are very worried, nothing will happen.)"

"Per-"

"No pero. Ahora vete listo.(No but. Now, go get ready.)"

"Okay. I will see you in a little bit mamá. Check on John for me?"

"I will mjio. I will."

"Thank you." She kissed his head and walked into John's tent. 

He took a deep breath and walked into his tent. His suit was already in there as well as Herc.

"Herc! How is he? Is he ok? Is he ready?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know. I want to see him."

"You can't."

"I know!" He whinned and plopped down on the chair next to Herc. 

"Come on, let's get you dressed."

"Okay." 

After putting his suit on, a light blue suit with a white shirt and red tie, Herc left to help John.

"Herc?"

"What's up?"

"Tell J I love him."

"Will do."

Alex let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 

"Everything with be fine Alex."

"I know, I just really miss him."

"You saw him before he left last night!"

"I know!"

"Whatever lover boy." Herc left and Alex was left to himself. 

"The wedding is in an hour and I want to see John. What am I going to do?" He said out loud to no one. 

"Maybe stay here for another thirty minutes and then go out there and wait by the alter?"

"When did you get here?"

Eliza laughed, she was wearing a light blue dress that matched Alex's suit with red heels and lipstick. "I'm your best friend and also your best women. I'm always here for you."

"Have you seen Peggy's dress?" As John's best friend she was his best women. 

"We were in the same tent, so yeah."

"What are the colors?"

"I'm not telling you. John made me and Peggy promise not to tell him or you the dress colors.  Peggy is with him now I think."

"Eliza you are a saint."

"I know."

"You know if you weren't gay and I hadn't found John, I think we would have a future together."

"Maybe in a past life."

"You are the best of women."

Eliza laughed, "Here. I figured you would want to write John something while we wait."

"Eliza. I love you."

She laughed again, "take the paper and write. I will be back in twenty minutes to get you."

"Okay, bye." He took the paper and she left. 

He started to write, but for the first time since he was a child, Alexander didn't know what to write. He sat at the table and stared at the paper. 

He stayed like this until Eliza came and got him. 

"Alex?" She saw him sitting there, "Oh Alexander. Honey, what's wrong."

"I don't know what to write him. I would rather tell him in person."

"Well, come on, you can tell him in a little bit. You are getting married in less then twenty minutes."

They both walked out to the alter. Eliza kissed his cheek and went to find Peggy, so they could start the wedding. 

"Alex!" Martha called walking up with Lin and Laf. 

"Martha! Laf! Lin! I'm so glad you could make it." He hugged all three of them. 

"I wouldn't miss y'all's wedding." Martha had the same accent that her brother had. A mix between Spanish and southern. It was a weird mix but suited them both. 

"I was forced out if bed this morning." Lafayette whinned. 

"You're my only cousin, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lin smiled and hugged him. 

"We better get to our seats before John comes." Martha pulled Lafayette away from Alex and Lin followed. 

"Yeah."

"Alex? You ready?" His mom asked him. 

"Yes!" He couldn't get the word out fast enough. 

His mom laughed, "Okay." She walked back to the entrance and came back two seconds later. 

"We are ready to start. Everyone take their seats." The whole ten of them sat down. Four of them where family and the six others were friends from work. 

The music started and Eliza and Peggy walked arm-in-arm down the walk way. Peggy was wearing a dress with a red top and a black skirt with blue heels and lipstick. Her hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. 

Herc came down throwing flower petals everywhere. He doesn't know how he had talked them into letting him be the flowerboy. 

The music changed and everyone stood. Alex couldn't hold his smile back any longer. John came walking out wearing a red suit top and black bottoms with a blue tie. His curly brown hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes had a sparkle to them. Alex almost cried from how beautiful his John Laurens was. 

John was smiling and once he saw Alexander his smile got bigger. He reached Alexander and took his hands. 

"Hi." Alex couldn't help but saying. 

"Hi." John smiled. 

~~I'm going to skip all the talking and just go to the vows and the I do's. K great thank!~~

"Alexander, your vows please."

"Oh right. Okay. John, from the first time I saw you I knew I loved you. Love at first sight you could call it." He laughed a little, "I knew at that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even though I hated you for the first few days. I'm glad we worked that out, because I couldn't imagine standing up here with anyone else. Te amo, I love you John Laurens." He smiled the widest smile he could. 

"John, your vows please."

"Here goes nothing." He took a deep breathe, "Alexander, even though you hated me at first, I loved you. I didn't know it at the time, I just thought you were cute, then when I came out to my dad and you were the one to help me, I knew I was in deep. I knew I was in love with you. You were always there and you will always be there. I love you Alexander, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Thank you boys. Now, Alexander do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"John, do you take Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Alex didn't waste anytime. He pulled John in and kissed him as hard as he could. They parted and he spoke, "I missed you."

John laughed, "I missed you too Alexander."

"Hey! Lovebirds, we have a party to get too." Lafayette called.

Everyone laughed and John took Alex's and and took off running. Alex laughed as he was being dragged to their car.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was time for the first dance and everyone was eager to know what song they had chosen. Lin was the only one who knew because he wanted to do something for them. 

"May I have your attention please." Lin was on stage. "Thank you. Now, it's time for the first dance. Can I have the new couple come up to the dance floor please?" 

Alex and John made their way to the floor. 

"Thank you. Now, this is my gift to you. John I know you love Hamilton and I know about the whole Anthony and Jasmine thing. So may I introduce Jasmine Cephas Jones and Anthoney Ramos singing Addicted by Prince Royce." Lin moved out of the way as Antony and Jasmine came on stage. 

Joh almost died right on the spot. He had the man he loved now married to him and he had his OTP singing their first song. 

Alex pulled John closer as they danced. "J?"

"Yes Alexander?"

"I love you."

John laughed and kissed him, "I love you too."

The dance went on like this, Jasmine and Anthony singing while John and Alexander danced and shared kisses. 

As the sing ended Alex dipped John and kissed him. 

Everyone cheered and Anthoney spoke, "Yo, that was cute. Congrats on getting married by the way."

"Yes, congratulations you guys! Lin told us so much about you!"

"I believe Mister John has something to say?" Anthony handed one of the mics to John. 

"So, some of you don't know about me and Alex's first date. I would love love love to show you, so here it goes." The music played and John was taken back to their first date. 

"Tus padres no me aceptan en casa,  
Y yo no aguanto el deseó de tenerte otra vez,  
Tus caricias, tu cuerpo me llama  
'Hay no no no lo pensare'  
Por tu ventana yo entrare." 

John walked to Alexander. "Dance with me?" Alex took his hand and danced with John as he sang. 

"Tu eres quién a mí me hace soñar  
Tu eres quién a mí me hace palpitar  
Tu eres quién a mí me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro, yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque, contigo estaré  
No me importa el que digan, que por ti ando loco."

Alexander's mother joined singing with John. "Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche juuuuuuuu  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche juuuummmmm  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche (te robaré)."

"Shake it huuuu" John pulled Alex closer as he sang. 

"Yeah yeah" Alexander sang too. 

"I'm a steal your heart" John whispered

"Let's go" Alex sang. 

"Tu eres quién a mi me hace sońar  
Tu eres quién a mi me hace palpitar  
Tu ere quién a mi me tiene loco  
No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver  
No me importa quién me busque contigo estaré  
No me importa el que digan que por ti ando loco." He dipped Alexander as he sang and Alex laughed. 

"Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te besaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche jaaaaa uoh  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te robaré esta noche  
Te besaré esta noche  
Serás mía esta noche."

"Your ridiculous John Laurens," Alex laughed. 

"And to think, your stuck with me."

"Sadly."

"Shut up, you love me."

"Indeed I do my dear Laurens."

He was pulled back into the present as the song ended. John smiled and kissed Alexander.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too J."

The rest of the night was history. Some say this story is just made up, but me, I believe. I believe that John and Alexander's story is true, that they grew old together and loved each other until they died. 

Until next time my children, I say to you goodbye and leave you with this, love is new love is old love is love, treat it right and you will find peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Alejandro! Mi mijo, ¿inquieto?- Alexander! My son, nervous?
> 
> Muy. ¿Y si dice que no? Qué pasa si algo sucede?- Very. What if he says no? What if something happens?
> 
> Mijo. Estas muy preocupado, no pasará nada.- Son. You are very worried, nothing will happen.
> 
> No pero. Ahora vete listo.- No but. Now, go get ready.
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooo this is the end of the series! Thank y'all for sticking around and following John and Alex around their crazy messed up lifes!!! 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think about the series in general in the comments. Thank y'all for the kudos and comments on all of my works on this series. I love y'all!!!~Alexandra <3


	3. AN

What's up people of the internet!! I hope you are all safe and warm and happy and loved!! If not, you are loved by me!!!

I am not dead, as someone of y'all have thought, but, I have not been posting because school is hard.... On a side note, I finished a two page essay and an art project in less then two hours....... So, yeah, school is kind of hard.

Anyways, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks!!! and I have wrote another lams thingy.... Yes I said thingy thank you very much I don't care what you say.... And I might post it, just tell me what you think about my posting it and I will depending on y'all. 

 

I got a Wattpad a few months ago and I haven't put anything on there yet, I mean I put some information on myself on there, but if you want the user name, I can give it to you, but other wise, it is made just for me to read random things on. 

 

So, I have decided to do a q and a because my friend told me to it, but anyways, ask my questions, ask the characters questions, ask my cat questions..... Wait, what!? So, yeah, just ask my questions and I will answer! 

 

Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
Besitos  
~I will tell you my name when soon my children 

(I will be posting this on all of my works, so if you get it twice, I'm sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Prometiste que ya no me llamarías así! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- You promised not to call me that anymore! Why do you do this to me?
> 
> Porque te amo- Because I love you
> 
> Te amo- I love you
> 
> Ven aquí mi amor- Come here my love
> 
> Niño- Boy/child
> 
> ¿Qué?- What? 
> 
> Mamá, creo que lo rompiste- Mom, I think you broke him. 
> 
> Tía, le estás avergonzando él- Aunt, you are embarrassing him. 
> 
> Lo superará. Él es mi hijo después de todo.- He will get over it. He is my son after all. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Ok so John works as a English high school teacher, he changed his degree a few weeks after he started school so the work catch up wasn't a lot. This would be in the three weeks I skipped in the "meetings", I didn't put it so don't freak out. 
> 
> Alex works as a lawyer at a Law Firm ran by I don't know who, I didn't think that far-- wow that is weird. He thought about changing it but John talked him out if it. 
> 
> Anyways, on to living situations! Laf and Herc live together because you know they are dating, still!!! Angie, Peggy, and Eliza all live together, duh. Martha goes to Stanford, she is in her last year for a teaching degree with John. And last and our favorite, at least mine, is John and Alex. They live in Upstate New York in an apartment! 
> 
> That's all I have for y'all thanks for reading love ya! Let me know if I should include the wedding planning or not.


End file.
